ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Time-Jumping Passed Eight Years (Prologue)
Continuing where the second part of "The Triceraton Wars" has left off, Reia looked into the prisoner list with Kiva. Reia: This is worse than I thought... Ash, several X-Men members, and some enemies are being forced to give in. Kiva: That's awful... We have to do something! Ratchet: We will. But, we need to stop Zurg in Gotham City. Since he is running low on security, he'll be forced to take things seriously. How long will he arrive in Gotham? Reia: Eight light years away from Earth. Kiva: That's too long. Reia: Agreed. Captain, I request that we go for a time-jump. Ratchet: You do realize that Zurg would be waiting for us? - Overheard the conversation, Traximus entered the bridge. Traximus: With the remaining Triceraton Republic under his rule. Reia: We both are aware of that. Kiva's child would have been born and grew up if we wait that long. Plus, time is something we don't have anymore. Fugitoid: Oh dear... You are going to fight Zurg, aren't you? Reia: If we're going to settle Traximus' peace of mind, yes. Kiva: Totally. Ratchet: Quorra, activate the time-jump. Gotham City, eight years. Quorra: ETA to Gotham City, per time-jump request- 28 Hours and 15 minutes. Ratchet: Get some rest, everyone. Tomorrow, we'll stop Zurg in his tracks. - Kiva and Terra went back to their room, when she felt something in her. Kiva: Terra? I think Evan kicked. Terra: Let me see. - Terra placed his hand on the child and Evan moved a little more. Terra: Wow.. He really did. Kiva: I know. Terra: A shame you can't use the Keyblade until Evan is born. Kiva: A bummer, yeah. But it gives me a new opportunity to open myself. Terra: Good thing you followed Sasha's strategy. Kiva: Yeah, I did. Well, *yawns* good night. - Next morning, the gang called over for a plan. Ratchet: Before we get started, there are some burritos Genis picked up before we take off. It's for breakfast. Kiva: Thanks, Ratchet. Genis: Want one? Kiva: Sure. What do we got? Genis: Ham, bacon or sausage. Kiva: I'll go with bacon and sausage. - Genis handed over the burrito to Kiva as Ratchet begin his presentation. Ratchet: Reia's right. Zurg is coming to Gotham City to finish the job eight years later. We need Batman to help us fight against him. Kiva: But, don't we need Team Lightyear to help us beat Zurg instead? Reia: That's the problem, they have been taken. All four of them. Kiva: Then we have to save them somehow. Reia: We can do that. But right now, we need to look into the situation at hand. Eight years have passed, Bruce is down to his luck and Batman vanished. Kiva: Down to his luck? What happened? Reia: His leg got crippled. Got a walking cane to stabilize himself with. Kiva: Oh.. Well, he needs to get back up again. Ratchet: He can't without help. Kiva: I think we can help him. - The gang get themselves ready for a return trip to Gotham as the intro starts. Category:Scenes